Distractions
by Neopuff
Summary: [NejiTen] Tenten cuts Neji during training, brings him home to heal him. Then they meet Tenten's parents. They try to bring her back to China...which leads to problems. Chapter 7 up, where the story finally ends!
1. The Wound

He-yo! It's Neopuff!

…

Ok I don't think you're idiots I know you knew that but oh well.

Ok…

Pairing/s: NejiTen

Summery: Neji gets distracted, and Tenten accidentally cuts him deep. She helps him and brings him back to Konoha, only to have him fall asleep and she's forced to bring him back to her place! She's never been to Neji's house before! (NejiTen)

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, would I be writing these stories? No, I'd be drawing and publishing them, of course!

Enjoy!

**Distractions**

Chapter 1: The Wound

The clear-blue sky looked beautiful today. Everything was calm and peaceful, birds flying free in the sky. Butterflies were playing tag, hitting each other then quickly flying away. Look…a…giant…dragonfly…

Alrighty then! Nothing could ruin this perfect day! The puffy, off white clouds were floating gently by, while the genius commented what they looked like to him. _Hey, look, a butterfly! And a kitten! One of the clouds even reminds me of Ten…the number ten. Yeah. The number Ten's cheery face with a cloud texture, with cute little buns on top of her hea… augh! Back to the clouds. There's a pig! And a bunny! And…wait…is that a kunai?_

Neji was forced to cut short his trip to lala-land when a sharp pain quickly came to his shoulder. _Oh, right. I'm training._ He tried to hold back a cry of pain as the blood slowly dripped from his shoulder. He pulled out the kunai and put a hand over the wound.

"Oy, Neji!" The bun-wearing kunoichi ran over to him, a concerned look in her eyes. "I'm sorry! I was so sure you would dodge that!" She grabbed his shoulder, right where his hand was, so he wouldn't fall over. "Are you okay?"

Neji looked at her and tried to fake a smile, failing horribly. He almost blushed at the fact that her hand was on top of his, but he stopped himself. "Yeah…I'm fine…" Neji tried to get up but crashed back down to the ground.

"No you're not!" Tenten pushed him on the ground, forcing him to lie there.

"What…are you doing?"

"Since I gave you the cut, I'm going to be the one to treat it," She went through her bag, looking for bandages and such. "Besides, we're nowhere near a hospital, so I'm the best thing you've got!" She kept looking through her bag, when she noticed the Hyuuga trying to get up again. "Neji!" She screamed at him and pulled him down, forcing him on his butt. "You are gonna stay there and let me help you, whether you like it or not!"

"Hn."

"Alright," Tenten found some bandages. "Now take off your shirt."

"Wh-what?" He turned a light shade of pink.

"Puh-lease Neji, we're 21." She laughed at his childishness. "You shouldn't be embarrassed by something like that."

"Hn." He slowly removed his shirt, revealing a white undershirt, soaked with a crimson liquid.

Tenten sighed. "And the undershirt…"

Neji scowled at her and reluctantly did as he was told. He slowly took off his undershirt, and Tenten gasped. "What?" He asked her, looking down at his chest. "Is it that bad?"

She wanted to giggle at his comment, but couldn't. "No…it's…the wound…" She felt it. "It's really deep. Oh man, I'm so sorry, Neji!"

He flinched when she touched it. "Yeah…I guess it hurts a little."

"You must have been really distracted by something…" Tenten went back to her bag. "What was on your mind?"

He turned his head away from her and blushed, very slightly. "It's none of your concern."

She touched his scar, catching some blood on her finger. She held the bloodstained thumb in front of Neji's face. "I think it is my concern. Now, maybe I can help you get whatever's on your mind off it. Just tell me!"

"Hn."

"Neji!"

"…"

"Why won't you let me help you?"

"Hn."

"Can I puh-lease get a real answer!?" She waved her arms in the air, obviously frustrated by her teammates antics.

"Fine." He smirked. "No."

Tenten sighed. "Fine, if that's how it's gonna be. Next time you go off into lala-land and somebody cuts you, don't expect me to be here to help!" She applied gauze to the wound, stopping the blood from flowing.

He flinched again.

"Well, sorry Neji, but it's gonna half to sting to work," She quickly wrapped a bandage around the gauze and his shoulder. "Are you better now?"

"Hn."

She kissed his arm, just for fun. "Now is it better?" She giggled and Neji turned a light pink color.

"Hn." He turned his head away so she couldn't see his red face.

"So, can you stand now or do you need me to carry you back to your house?" She smiled sweetly and stuck her head in his face. "C'mon, let's see if you can walk."

Neji tried to stand up, but try as he might, the pain was too intense. "Ugh…" He started to lose his balance and Tenten caught him before he fell back on the ground.

"Alright then, I guess I'll have to bring you back myself," She flung his arm over her shoulder and put her other hand against his side opposite of her. "This might be a while, you're kinda heavy." She smiled and Neji turned even pinker.

(Later)

"Ok Neji, we're finally back in Konoha," She stopped there and looked around. "Now just tell me where your house is and…" She looked at his face, and he was fast asleep. _He fell asleep? No wonder it took me even longer then I thought to get back here._ "Well, fine! I don't know where you live, so you'll have to come back to my house!" He didn't even stir.

She kept walking with Neji over her shoulders, now getting stares and even some glares from different people in Konoha.

(Tenten's house)

"Sheesh… that took way too long." She gently put him on her front porch and got out her house key. _Neji looks so cute, sleeping so calmly…_ She slowly opened her front door, grabbed Neji and stepped inside.

"Alright Hyuuga, you'll be staying here until I can find where you live," She put him down on her couch and sighed. _Like he can even hear me…_ Tenten got up and went into her room to go take a bath and get ready for bed. _Walking people 2 miles over your shoulder really makes a person want to take a hot bath…_

After about 5 minutes, Neji slowly opened an eye. _Huh? Where am I? _He looked at his surroundings and still didn't recognize a thing. Soon enough, he heard some water running in another room. "Hello?" He said it quietly as if he didn't want to be heard, but he got up and trailed to the source of the noise.

(Tenten)

Tenten was slowly getting into her tub. It was nice and warm, just the way she liked it. She soaked into the water, letting it rise up to her chin. She sighed in relaxation.

(Neji)

He walked even closer to the sound, and found himself in a room with weapons hanging on the walls. _I feel like I've been here before…_ He saw a couple of panda dolls on a pink-sheeted bed, but still had no idea where he was. Soon, he noticed a separate room with a light on. Slowly, he walked to the room and stepped inside, only to find a completely naked Tenten in her bathtub. "Ten…ten…?" He regret every saying a thing.

"N-Neji!?!" Tenten screamed and grabbed her shower curtain. "Out! Out! PERVERT! Get out!" She pointed towards the door quickly and kept yelling at him, calling him a pervert and such. "AND DON'T COME BACK IN HERE! PERVERT!" She was completely red in the face.

His even redder face left without hesitation. Wait, did I say without hesitation? Well, I lied. Neji stood there for about five more minutes, staring at Tenten and almost drooling, with her still screaming at him and threatening to get out of the tub and stab him with some more kunai. _I wouldn't mind that…_ Neji thought his perverted thoughts and giggled as Tenten reached for a kunai she kept hidden behind her toilet.

"OUT!" She screamed and quickly threw the kunai at him, startling him. "NOW! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE HURT, JUST GET OUT NOW! PERVERT!"

This time, he actually did leave without hesitation, shouting "EEP!" When the kunai hit the wall next to him. He ran out and held a hand against his heart, gasping for air. _…I just stood there like a mindless idiot! What the hell is wrong with me?! _He screamed at himself and sat on her bed.

(Tenten)

She quickly got out of the tub, dried herself off and wrapped herself in a towel. Unfortunately for her, all her bigger towels were in the wash, and that left her with a towel that barely covered anything. _That goddammed pervert…I'll kill him!_ She stepped into her bedroom and saw Neji sitting on her bed, back facing her. "Neji! Go into another room! I have to get dressed!"

He smirked at her. "What happened to being mature and these things shouldn't embarrass us?"

She blushed. "You without your shirt is different from me without my shirt!" She tightened the towels' grip on her and pushed him out the door. "I'll be right out to scream at you some more!"

(Neji)

_That…was…_ He tried to think of a good word to describe what had just happened to him. _…so hot!_ He smirked again when Tenten's phone rang.

"Get that, will you?" Tenten called from her bedroom, obviously not in the mood to answer the phone.

Neji nodded whether she could see it or not and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Neji?" Hiashi was the caller. "Hinata told me you might be there…"

"Yeah…do you need me to come back now?"

"Oh no, please," Neji could practically see Hiashi smirking. "I don't want to come between you and your girlfriend over there…"

Neji jumped. "G-girlfriend…?"

"That's what Hanabi said." Hiashi shrugged. "She seemed to know a lot about this Tenten girl, she said she read it in your diary or somethi…"

Neji completely lost it. "WHAT!??!" He was ready to say something along the lines of, get that bitch on the phone so I can mentally kill her, but figured Hiashi-sama wouldn't be very pleased. "GET THAT BI…" He stopped. "WHERE DID SHE FIND MY DIARY!?!" Neji screamed through the phone and heard giggling from every direction, including right behind him.

"A diary, huh?" Tenten almost cracked up. "Is that what you were thinking about today?"

Hiashi practically squealed. "She sounds so nice! I can't wait for the grand-nieces and nephews!"

Tenten's jaw dropped. "Lemme check if I heard right, 'cause I'm not the one on the phone. Did your uncle just say he can't wait for the grand-niece…"

Neji cut her off. "He thinks I'm here because…" He looked at her. "He thinks we're dating or something…" He was still red in the face, but Tenten just figured it was anger at his uncle accusation.

"Here, lemme talk to Hiashi-sama," She grabbed the phone from him. "Listen, Neji and I are friends. Just good friends. Nothing more, nothing less."

End Chapter

Ok it's not a oneshot but it won't be too long I promise!

Review pweez!

Preview for next chapter:

_Now it's Tenten's turn to be embarrassed. Her parents are coming for an unexpected visit, and what do they do when they find a boy, her age, very handsome, his shirt still off, sitting in her bedroom with her? Well…it's not pretty, even if they are in their 20's._


	2. Tenten's Parents

A/N: Hi I'm in a nice person mood so I'm gonna thank you people for reviewing.

Luna Forest

Kitty Harasser

Matahari

and Kattylin 

Thanks for the reviews, guys!

…

Guys can mean girls, too…don't worry.

Italics is thoughts.

Distractions 

Chapter 2: Tenten's Parents

Last time:

"Here, lemme talk to Hiashi-sama," She grabbed the phone from him. "Listen, Neji and I are friends. Just good friends. Nothing more, nothing less."

Now:

Neji felt his heart sink. _Yeah…nothing more, nothing less…_ "Y-yeah…th-that's right Hiashi-sama…" He spoke whether his uncle could hear him or not.

"Well, Tenten-san, if you're sure," Hiashi spoke calmly, but you could hear snickers in the background. "Just break it to Neji easy…"

"What are you talking about?" Tenten looked at the very sad-looking Neji and back to the phone.

"Nothing. Nothing." Hiashi forced Tenten to ignore his comment. "Just have him back before…(snort)…tomorrow!" He couldn't hold in his laughter anymore, and apparently, neither could anyone else who was listening in to Hiashi's conversation.

Now it was Tenten's turn to turn bright red. Neji noticed this and grabbed the phone from her. "What'd you say?"

"Ha! Oh…ha! Just to have you…ha! Back here before…ha! Tomorrow…HAHAHA!!" Hiashi could barely talk, or even breathe. He was just laughing too hard. And Neji couldn't breathe either, as those disturbing thoughts entered his mind. Such disturbing, perverted thoughts that caused his nose to start bleeding.

"G-good-bye, Hiashi-sama…" Neji quickly hung up the phone and covered his upper lip before Tenten would see and suspect something. _I really hope she didn't see anything…_

He quickly turned around to face her, hand still on his face. It shocked him to see that Tenten was still red, and she was trying to hide it by putting her hands against her forehead. "Ten…ten…? A-are you o-okay?"

It took her a minute to shake off the redness in her face and answer him. "Y-yeah…I'm-I'm fine…" She walked back into her bedroom and sat on the floor next to her bed. He followed.

"Uh…you wanted to yell at me?" He joked.

"Heh…I-I think that can wait…"

(In another place)

"Honey…don't you think we should have called?" A woman with very long dark brown hair asked the man next to her.

"Nah…she's a kunoichi! She should be able to handle a surprise visit from us!" The man with jet black hair answered.

"Alright, honey…if she questions about it we can tell her it's training!" The woman said.

"Yeah, trai…ai yi yiiii!!" The man started to agree, but screamed when he saw what else was happening at that moment.

(Neji and Tenten)

Neji started to get up to leave, but cringed and sat back down.

"Are you okay, Neji?" Tenten leaned over to him.

"Ugh…I guess…it started to hurt again…" He twitched and grabbed onto the wound.

"Alright…I'll put a new bandage around it." She put her hand on top of his, just like the first time. "Just take off your shirt again."

He turned bright pink, but did as he was told. He slowly took off his shirt and undershirt, and waited for Tenten to remove the bandage.

She didn't.

"Tenten?"

She gasped and looked up. "Oh…s-sorry, Neji! I guess…I was…uh…"

"Distracted?"

She felt the blood rush to her cheeks, but only slightly. "N-no!" She paused for a moment, then smirked. "I'm not _you_…" She added slyly.

"Hn." He twitched and grabbed the wound tighter.

"Alright, lift up your arms." She forced his arms above his heads and slowly removed the bandages. "Oh!"

"What?" He looked down at the wound and his eyes windened slightly. _Man…she really did get it in deep…_

"Oh man, Neji! I'm so sorry!" She quickly re-applied some gauze and put on a new bandage.

"I-It's fine…" He sighed and moved his arm in a circle over and over.

"Man…I'm so sorry!" She hugged him, making him turn a thousand shades of red. He reminded her of Hinata.

(Not too far from there)

"Who-who in the hell is that?" The man from before pointed through Tenten's window.

"Isn't that the one Hyuuga? You remember, the one from her team with those other two odd boys Lee and G…"

"I DON'T CARE! SHE'S SITTING ON HER BED, HUGGING A SHIRTLESS BOY!!!!!" The man jumped through Tenten's window, breaking it in the process.

"AHH!" Tenten quickly let go of Neji.

"Tenten!" The man screamed at her. "Get away from that _boy_ right now!"

"Honey!" The woman jumped in quickly. "You could've given her a heart attack!"

"M-mom?! D-dad?!" Tenten quickly jumped up. "Wh-what are you guys doing here!?"

"Well…we were coming for a visit since we had a mission that came through Konoha…but your father here saw you…" Her mother started to explain before the father interrupted.

"…HUGGING THAT…THAT…BOY!" Her father glared at Neji and pointed an accusing finger at him.

Neji stared in awe as his crush's parents stood there. One glaring at him, the other's fingers pressed together like Hinata-sama always did.

"Dad!" Tenten screamed at her father. "I'm 21! I can _hug_ any guy I want!" She quickly hugged Neji again, just to make her father angrier.

Neji turned red, mostly in embarrassment, but with some anger at the fact that Tenten was just hugging him because her father was there.

"Tenten…please don't…" Her mother hated when Tenten and her father fought.

"Ten…ten…" Her father was fuming. "I you care about this boy…you will let go of him right now…"

She hugged him tighter, making Neji sigh. _Yeah…if she cared about me…_

"Ichiro…" Her mother put a hand on Tenten's father's shoulder.

"Lian **(1) **, I'm about to chop this boy into a million pieces, can it wait?"

Neji twitched.

"Let's go into the other room…" Tenten's mother pulled him back towards her. "…maybe you can calm down…" She added more sternly.

"Yeah…Da-ad!" Tenten stuck her tongue out at her father. "Maybe you can calm down!" She hugged Neji even tighter, forcing their cheeks to touch.

Neji blushed furiously.

"Ten…ten…" Her father started, but was cut off by his wife dragging him into another room.

After they left…Tenten finally realized what she was doing.

Hugging someone.

And by someone…I mean Neji.

_The _Hyuuga Neji.

"EEP!" She jumped off of him and faced away from him, blushing madly. "Th-thanks…for that…Neji…"

He was staring off into space and didn't even hear her.

"N-Neji?"

No reply.

"A-are you okay?" She turned back and saw him looking off into space, ignoring her completely. "Neji!" She sat in front of him and looked at his eyes. Since he didn't have any pupils, she couldn't really tell if he was looking back or not.

And now that she was in front of him, she noticed his face was red.

_Really _red.

"Neji…are you…blushing?"

End Chapter 

A/N: ( **1 **– Lian means daughter of the sun. It's chinese and Ichiro is japanese.)

Haha…what's he gonna say?

And what's her Dad gonna think with her sitting on his lap?

lolz

I'll just tell you it ain't gonna be pretty.


	3. Why Lee, Why?

A/N: Ok…thanks for all the reviews! I just had the best day ever at a spa…so I'm gonna make this chapter extra long!

Everyone say thanks to my Mom and the Hershey Spa!

Splee!

Ok…I'm not gonna thank anyone this time…on here…but you all know I love you guys and appreciate your comments!

Italics means thoughts 

Enjoy!

Distractions 

Chapter 3: Why Lee, Why?

Last time -

"Neji…are you…blushing?" This time – 

She was sitting right in front of him…on his lap. That was it. She'd sat on his lap before, no big deal. But for some "strange" reason, he was blushing.

And his face looked like a giant tomato.

"Neji?" Tenten stared at him with a worried look on her face, but soon replaced it with an evil smirk. "If you don't answer me…then I'm gonna assume that's a yes."

Neji finally woke up.

"Wha..? Tenten! No…nooo! Nah…this?" He pointed to his flushed cheeks. The pink wouldn't go away. "…this is nothing! No! It's just…just…uh…"

"You blushing furiously?"

"Yea…NO!" Neji yelled and glared at her. "Not. In. The. Least."

"Alright…" She smirked some more.

"I'm serious! I'm not blushing!" He glared at her harder, hoping it would make her weaker in the argument. Boy…was he wrong.

"Are you sure? Neji-kuuuuun…" She put one arm on either side of his head and rubbed her forehead against his. "Are you suuuuuure…?"

He turned a million shades of red this time, and he started sweating.

Tenten was about to brag about her discovery when her door opened.

"Tenten…your mother says I've calmed down enou…AUGH!" Tenten's father walked in to see Tenten sitting on Neji's lap, and from his view, doing things he really didn't want to see his own daughter do. "TENTEN!!!"

"Honey? What's the proble…T-Tenten!?" Her mother walked in to see Tenten's face turned around and sitting on the Hyuuga's lap.

"M-mom…Dad…th-this is not wh-what it looks like…" Tenten's cheeks were slightly pink.

"TENTEN!!!" Ichiro screamed. His face was dark red. "DON'T TELL ME "This is not what it looks like,"" He said, mocking her last sentence. "YOU WERE JUST MAKING OUT WITH THAT SHIRTLESS BOY WHILE FEELING HIM UP ON HIS LAP!!!!"

"What?!" Tenten screamed, while turning red with anger and embarassment at her father's accusation. "Th-that's not true! I was just…just…"

"MAKING OUT WITH THAT SHIRTLESS BOY WHILE FEELING HIM UP ON HIS LAP!!!!" He repeated.

"No! That's not true!" Tenten thought she had said it, but really it had come from Neji's mouth. "The only reason I'm here is because Tenten is my teammate and we were training and she accidentally stabbed me in the shoulder with a kunai that –cough- knocked me out and she doesn't know where I live so she had to bring me here to treat it and that's why I'm shirtless and there's nothing else going on!" He took in a deep breath. He had never yelled at an adult before unless they were in a death combat.

"Please!" Tenten's father stepped towards them. "I know what this is! I've seen it before!"

"No, Dad, Neji's telling the truth! Nothing's going on between us! I swear it!" Tenten finally grasped enough strength to comfront her father.

"Ichiro…I th-think she's telling the truth…" Her mother tried to finally put in a word.

"LIAN! I KNOW WHAT THIS IS! I'VE SEEN IT BEFORE!" Her father started explaining exactly what he thought was gonna happen to Tenten. "IT STARTS WITH ONE BOY, THEN SHE'S GONNA HAVE TWO, THEN FOUR, THEN EIGHT, THEN SOON ENOUGH, HUNDREDS OF BOYS WILL BE OGLING OVER HER AND SHE'LL BE JUST FINE ABOUT IT!!"

"Dad! Neji's the only boy…besides you or uncle…who's ever been in my house!" Tenten screamed. "I'm not a whore!"

That was when the worst thing possible happened.

"YOSH! TENTEN! ARE YOU REEEEAAADYYY!?!?!" Lee jumped in through her already broken window, not bothering to comment on it.

Her parents stared in disbelief at this strange boy wearing…full-body…spandex…oh boy…

"SEE?! NOW SHE'S LYING TO US!" Her father screamed at her mother. "FIRST THIS MAN-WHORE WITH THE LONG HAIR, NOW THIS FREAK WEARING SPANDEX! THAT'S NOT SOMETHING PEOPLE WEAR EVERYDAY, LIAN! HE'S WEARING IT FOR SOMETHING SPECIAL THAT HE'S GONNA DO WITH…OR I SHOULD SAY…TO TENTEN!!"

"YOSH! Tenten!" Lee…being used to loud things, only just noticed the two strange people staring at him. "Who are they?"

"Why Lee, why?" Tenten smacked her forehead and sighed. "They…they're my parents…"

"YOSH! Tenten…wait…" Lee noticed something. Something that did not seem right. Tenten…was sitting…on Neji's lap…and both their faces were red…and her parents were standing right in front of them…looking…quite pissed…this could only mean one thing… "DID YOU GUYS HAVE SEX IN FRONT OF TENTEN'S PARENTS?!?!" Lee screamed without warning.

Tenten and Neji both turned completely and utterly red with embarassment, while Tenten's father turned the same color, only with anger.

"LEE!!" The two screamed in unison. "WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?!"

"Well…that's what it looks like to me…and probably your parents, too…with you sitting on Neji's lap and all…" Lee rubbed the back of his neck.

That was when Tenten realized something.

She was sitting on someone's lap.

And by someone…I mean Neji.

_The _Hyuuga Neji.

And her parents were standing right in front of them.

And so was Lee.

_I guess it would look like that from their positions…_ She quickly scrambled off of Neji and let him sit up. "W-well…it's not true, Lee! You of all people should know that there's nothing going on between me and Neji!"

"Well…you know how I told you I saw Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata on their date the other day?" Lee explained. "Well…Hinata told me this _fascinating_ story about something Hyuuga Hanabi told her…"

Neji finally realized what Lee was about to say.

"…about in Neji's diary, he had said…" Lee almost finished, but it was covered up with a hand to his mouth.

"Absolutely nothing!" Neji faked a smile and glared at Lee. He whispered, "You will never finish that sentence."

"Heh, right…" Lee took Neji's hand off his mouth. Once he was sure Neji had calmed down and wasn't gonna cover his face anytime soon, Lee decided to hop to the other side of Tenten's room and finish his statement. Being the super-fast shinobi that he is, Lee made it over and started talking long before Neji could react.

"HOW MUCH HE LOVED TENTEN AND WISHED HE COULD DO A LOT OF BAD THINGS TO HER THAT I DON'T WANNA SAY!!" Lee finished.

Tenten turned red.

Neji turned red and started chasing Lee with his hand ready to Juken the next suker that came his way. He was planning for that suker to be Lee.

Oh…don't forget Tenten's father. That was too much, he had heard enough.

"TENTEN!!!" He screamed so loud it made Tenten's entire room shake.

Neji had chased Lee outside and they were no longer in her room.

Right when she needed them most.

She had the best team in the whooooole world.

"T-Tenten…you shouldn't hang around boys that thinks perverse things about you…" Her mother sided with Tenten's father for once, and it made Tenten very weak in this argument.

"THAT'S RIGHT! YOU'RE COMING WITH US!" Tenten's father screamed.

"What?!" Tenten yelled back. "I-I'm not leaving just because Neji has hormones!"

"IF YOU WON'T COME EASY, I'LL HAVE TO FORCE YOU!"

"Just try it." Tenten got into a battle stance. Too bad for her, she had never really seen her parent's fighting styles beforem but she just assumed that they were weapon specialists, too. After all, she had to get it from someone, didn't she?

"T-Tenten…please don't…you can't win this fight…"

Tenten's father smirked an evil smirk at Tenten. "Tenten…Tenten…" He shook his head. "You should listen to your mother more…"

"Gimme your best shot."

"Taifuu-boutou no jutsu! **(1)**" Her father shouted and clapped his hands together, sending her backwards.

"AHHH!" She hit her bedroom wall with her head, and it was a big slam, so she was totally KOed.

"I-Ichiro…must you hurt her?" Lian put a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"It's for the best."

------------------------------------------------

And Neji and Lee did not forget about Tenten. No…never. Neji had just knocked Lee out and left him on Gai-sensei's doorstep.

"Tenten…"

End Chapter 

A/N: ( **1** – If anyone out there knows Japanese _and_ the show Xiaolin Showdown, then you'd probably find that funny. It means, "Typhoon Boom…justu," and Raimundo from Xiaolin Showdown used that as his key attack)

And okay…I'm sorry…it wasn't an extra long chapter.

It was a medium-rare chapter.

…

My stories are steak.

You all wanted an extra-rare chapter-steak, but I only gave you a medium-rare chapter-steak.

I'm sorry.

Oh wells.

Next chapter:

_Neopuff ain't gonna give you no preview cuz she's evil! BWAHAHA!_

Bwahahahahahahaha… 


	4. To the Ichiro Cave!

Hi!

Okay I'm sorry it's been so long since I last updated this story!

…

Alright it hasn't been that long, but I've got two new stories so I'm gonna try to update this one more!

I'm thinking…erm…well this is the 4th chapter…so…6 or 7 chapters probably.

If I'm lucky, 5!

But there's no way in fucking hell that this'll be the last chapter.

No way.

Omg I'm so putting some funny crack in this one. You all think Tenten's dad is a basterd and her mom's making Hinata look like a mini-me? Well…you'll see some difference in this chapter.

But only for a little bit, cuz I have to keep the story line running.

Thanks for the reviews…and enjoy!

**Distractions**

Chapter 4: To the Ichiro Cave!

"Lian…do you feel like there's another presence here?"

"Y-yes…I was a-about to ask you the same th-thing…"

Tenten's father was walking along with his wife, a knocked-out Tenten lying stomach-down on his shoulder. He quickly turned around and scanned the area.

"Check for anyone."

Suddenly, the quiet Chinese woman said, "Marodisukaba en** (1) **." She scanned the area and sensed only her husband, Tenten, herself, and…

One other.

**xXx**

Neji creeped along, following Tenten's parents.

I just met her parents and they already hate me… 

Well, if his fantasies of marrying Tenten would come true someday, he would have to…start over again with her parents.

He noticed the duo pause and talk for a bit. Suddenly, Tenten's mom formed a few hand signs, and then her eyes turned a bright yellow color. Somewhat like his byakugan in looks, so he assumed that the abilities of it were quite the same.

_Oh, shit._

He quickly tried his best to shut down all chakra; any of it present could make him noticeable.

Then he saw Tenten's mother say something, and point towards where he was.

But I turned off all my chakra! How could she still see me?! 

Haha…he only just realized then that it _wasn't _Byakugan, she could be able to sense heat, not necessarily chakra.

"Really?" Tenten's father peered into the darkness.

She sighed. "Yes…the shape is of a male…it's hard to tell, but I'm pretty sure he's a shinobi…"

"That Hyuuga boy!"

"That's what I'm assuming."

"Well, we can't fight him, not here, at lea…." Suddenly, the man's eyes lit up.

"Oh…please don't say it…"

"C'mon Wonder Woman!"

"Dear God…"

"TO THE ICHIRO CAVE!!!" Ichiro pointed towards nowhere and started sprinting there.

Lian followed slowly behind, muttering something about needing to buy new medications.

**xXx**

So, in seeing the two leave (in a quite disturbing manner I might add) with his precious Tenten, he followed.

Hey, it doesn't matter if they know he's there. They obviously don't think they can beat him, or the two wouldn't have run off.

**xXx**

Tenten opened her eyes slowly and lazily looked around. It looked…familiar…

DEAR GOD WHAT AM I DOING BACK HERE!?!?! 

Tenten shouted in shock inside her head as she saw her old bedroom's atmosphere. She saw that she was lying on her old bed, in her old baby blanket, and quickly lunged at it. Tenten held the blanket close to her chest as she looked around with total concentration.

"H-hello…?" Tenten asked wearily as if she had been kidnapped.

Oh, right, she had. Only most kidnapperes wouldn't take the kidnappee back to her house! That would be stupid.

Tenten had no personal expirence.

Sersiously.

Don't start thinking anything bad.

**xXx**

Ichiro heard a faint question coming from where he'd dropped off his daughter. "Lian…it's time."

"Ichiro, are you sure you want to do this to her?" Lian nonetheless started walking towards Tenten's bedroom.

"Yes, it's only for her safety."

They stepped into Tenten's room.

She stared at them and they stared at her.

She mostly stared at her father…for the fact that he was wearing a batman costume.

"T-Tenten…" Lian walked up to her daughter's bed and sat down on the sheet.

Tenten turned her head away.

"Please don't be mad, your father and I only want what's best for you…"

"Then why won't you let me stay in Konoha! With Neji!" Tenten flailed her arms. "I'll fight you two to get back there! I love Konoha! I love everyone there!"

"I fight for truth, justice, and the American way!"

Tenten and her mother stared at the only male in the room. Number 1: He was still wearing a batman costume. Number 2: That was a quote from _Superman_… and number 3: They were in Japan, not America. Nobody cared about "the American way."

"Tenten…I'm gonna help you." Her mother sighed.

"You'll let me go back!?" Tenten squealed excitedly.

Lian didn't say anything. She formed some hand signs and shouted, "Kinen Waipu no Jutsu **(2)** ."

Tenten screamed in agony as she fell back onto the bed.

Lian cried. "Ichiro! I told you I didn't want to do it! What if it doesn't work right? She could lose her entire memory, or something even worse!"

"As long as she doesn't remember Konoha or especially that Neji kid, I don't care."

**xXx**

Neji looked straight through the walls of this foreign place. He was tempted to burst through and kill both of Tenten's parents when he saw Tenten's mouth open wide in pain, then her fall back on her bed, knocked out for the second time that night.

What surprised him was her mother started crying. She yelled at Ichiro and then said some more things, only calmer.

His mouth moved up and down, in such simple words that Neji could read his lips.

And he was afraid he had read them right.

**xXx**

Ichiro and Lian left the house for reasons Neji had no itention of discovering. He crept into the house and started humming Missin Impossible music. He snuck into Tenten's room, did a tumble on the floor, and quickly shot back up into the air.

"Tenten…" He stroked the back of his hand against her cheek. He almost jumped as her hand quickly reached up and grabbed his.

"Who…are you…?"

**End Chapter**

Poor Neji's been forgotten.

**( 1 **– In actual definition, "I discover you." Which doesn't make much sense. But you get the basic idea. )

**2 **– Mind Wipe Jutsu. I think the rest of the chapter kinda gave away the basic style of the jutsu, but I figured I should tell you anyway. )

Okay…in my opinion…this isn't even a medium-rare chapter-steak.

It's hardly even been cooked.

Sorry if I give you all little NejiTen tapeworms that circle around in your stomach screaming, "MAKE NEOPUFF UPDATE THE STORY! THE LAST CHAPTER WAS TOO SHORT! NEJITEN IS THE ULTIMATE PAIRING! EVEN BETTER THAN GAILEE!"

I'm very, very sorry.

Keep up the reviews!


	5. No One Likes to be Forgotten

Hihi!

Sorry it's been so long since I last updated!

School has me wiped out, with finals and everything!

Heyhey…did anyone think that Ichiro was just, like…some lame-o ninja that tells people what to do and that's it?

Cuz…for the most part, heh, that is what he is LOL

Okieokie…

On with the chapter!

**Distractions**

Chapter 5: No One Likes to be Forgotten

"_Tenten…" He stroked the back of his hand against her cheek. He almost jumped as her hand quickly reached up and grabbed his._

"_Who…are you…?"_

**xXx**

"Who…am I?" Neji stuttered with a startled expression as Tenten pulled his hand off of her cheek. "It's Neji…"

"I don't know anyone by that name…" Tenten looked around the room. "How did you get in here, anyways?"

"Uh…" Neji coughed while trying to think of a good answer. "Well…nevermind that. Tell me, do you know your own name?"

"Tian Tian…why?"

Neji stared at her. '_Is her real name Tian Tian or something…I never knew that!_' "How old are you right now?"

"I'm five and a half…why are you asking me all these questions?" Tenten glared at the strange man.

"Ten-uh…Tian Tian…do you know where you are?"

"I'm at home, and my parents aren't, so…does that make you my babysitter or something?" Tenten started sucking her thumb. "Most of my babysitters don't ask me all these questions…Mama and Daddy normally tell them before they meet me…"

Neji pulled Tenten's thumb out of her mouth. "Tian Tian…I'm not your babysitter."

"Then why are you in my house?!" She grabbed her hand back and pulled on her blanket. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers-"

"Your name may be Tian Tian, but for how long I've known you, you've gone by Tenten."

"Tenten? That's…not my name…"

"You are 21 years old…not five…"

"And a half!"

"No, you're not."

"Huh…I thought I did look taller…and I've got boobs!"

Neji blushed at her comment. "Uh…yeah…most 5-"

"And a half!"

"-year olds don't have…those."

"So…why…don't I know this?" Tenten started sucking her thumb again.

"Stop that." Neji pulled her thumb away and kept hold of it this time. "Your mother…used some sort of jutsu on you…"

"Mama?! Use a jutsu on me? Why?"

"Because…when you're eight, you came to a place called Konohagure."

"I've heard of that place before…but that's nowhere near here! Why'd I go all the way over there?"

Neji sighed and put her hand back down, trusting that she wouldn't thrust her thumb back into her mouth. "I…I'm not sure. But you enrolled in the Ninja Academy in Konoha…"

"A ninja?!? Me?" Tenten almost started sucking her thumb again, but stopped herself. "I don't wanna be a ninja…I could die like that…"

"A very, very strong kunoichi…very powerful…very…" Neji blushed. "…very beautiful…"

"Really?" Flames appeared in her eyes. "Man! I sound awesome!"

"That could be a good word for it…yes…" Neji smiled.

"So…are you my boyfriend or something?"

Neji stayed silent.

"Hello?"

"…n-no…"

"Then how do you know me so well?" Tenten watched him open his mouth then interrupted. "Wait, you said I was 21, right? So…I'm old enough to be married…so are you my husband?"

Neji blushed madly. "No…I'm your teammate."

A confused look appeared on her face.

"When shinobi graduate, they're put into three-man-cells…normally with two boys and one girl. You were the girl in our group, along with me and your best friend Lee."

"Lee…" Tenten grabbed her head. "I…I remember a Lee! Rock Lee?"

"Yes!" In the back of Neji's head…he was feeling depressed that Tenten would remember Lee, but not him. "Do you remember anyone else?"

"I think…pink haired girl?"

"Yes…I believe her name is Haruno Sakura. She also lives in Konohagure." Neji smiled.

"And…and…I remember a really good-looking guy…"

Uh-oh.

Neji knew this guy would come soon enough. She already made it clear that she didn't remember him…so there was only one other candidate for good-looking guy…

"Dark, blue-ish black hair…"

How he hated him. Tenten could remember THIS guy, but not her teammate Neji? Oh…how he loathed him.

"Black eyes…that turned red when he was angry…"

Well…at least Neji was right.

"Sauce…kay? Sasuke! I remember a Sasuke!" Tenten jumped up and down with joy.

"Y-yes…Uchiha Sasuke."

"He's cute! Is he my boyfriend, if you're not?"

Neji stayed silent again.

"Husband…?"

"NO."

"Oh…okay then. So…who are you again?" Tenten smiled cluelessly up at the crying-on-the-inside shinobi.

"After remembering everyone else…you can't remember me?" Neji stared in disbelief.

"I…I guess so."

"Neji. Hyuuga Neji. I-I…was…someone who cared deeply about you…"

"I can't remember you, Nee-jee…I'm sorry."

"Neji."

"Oh, sorry. I can't think of anyone who cared deeply about me…but…"

Neji's eyes lit up with hope. '_Maybe she did remember me after all!_'

"Long-ish…dark hair…ponytail…genius…"

"Yes…yes…!" There was more excitement in Neji's voice then he wanted.

"Really skinny too…well…he doesn't look anything like you."

"…no…?"

"More like…a pineapple…"

'_Nara Shikamaru…? Did she even ever interact with him? DID SHE?!_' "Nara Shikamaru."

"Yeah…I think that's it. He hangs out with two blondes…"

"Yes, that's him." Neji sighed. "So…no memory of me, whatsoever?"

"I'm sorry, Neji, no. But…you say I'm 21…" Tenten looked at him. "And that you care deeply about me…" Neji blushed, but Tenten went on. "So…are you, like, a secret admirer-type-person that I hear about in Valentine's Day stories…?"

"Uh…well…I wouldn't put it in so many words…" Neji heard a noise coming from another room, and wanted to get up and leave in case in was Tenten's parents or something…but then…

She reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "You're really nice, Neji. I like you!"

He blushed…but shook it off. Technically, Tenten wasn't there. It was this little form of her…easily provoked and not knowing what she's doing. "Tenten…" He put his hands on her shoulder. "I…"

She glared at him randomly. "Neji…I…after you've touched me…I do remember you…"

Neji perked up a bit, then it came back down with he noticed her dangerous aura.

"You…" She stood up and punched him across the cheek. "YOU JERK!"

Neji put a hand to his cheek. '_…jerk…?_' "You remember me as a jerk?"

Suddenly Tenten's fist turned into a giant ball of chakra as kunai suddenly appeared out of nowhere and she started flinging them randomly at him. "DIE!"

_'Die?_' Neji's first instinct was to dodge the kunai, and so he did. "Tenten…what'd I do!? How are you doing that?! Wha-OOF!" Neji went flying backwards as seven kunai landed right into his chest.

Apparently, it hurt like hell.

"Neji…you're nothing but a selfish jerk. 'Oh, I'm a caged bird, so I'm gonna kill my cousin!' 'Ooo…look at me! I'm from the branch family, but I still kick their asses!' You know what?! Acknowledge someone besides yourself!"

"…Tenten…"

"**Stop. Saying. My. Name…"** Her fist of chakra went right into his cheek, blood spurted out rapidly.

"…why…what…" Suddenly, Neji remembered that noise he heard from earlier. He used the last few ounces of his strength and put his middle and pointer finger on each hand together.

Tenten noticed this sign and tried to stop it. **"Neji…is something wrong? You wouldn't attack me, would you?"**

Honestly, Neji WAS scared. He…didn't really know what to do. He'd never been caught in a genjutsu before…

"**Neji…sweetie…don't tell me you've forgotten how much you love me…how much I love someone else…"** She walked closer to the struggling shinobi.

"Shut…up…"

"**Remember your father? How you couldn't save him?"**

Neji's eyes widened, but he quickly shut them and kept collecting his slow-moving chakra. "Kai…KAI **(1) **!"

"**Oh…so you've figured it out? You know it's a genjutsu…well…good for you. That gives me more of a reason to torture you here!"**

"SHUT UP! KAI KAI KAI KAI!!" Neji lost it. He cracked. He kept shouting "KAI," hoping it would eventually work. Once his chakra got up to the right point, he'd be immediately out of the genjutsu.

"**Oh, please. This is no ordinary genjutsu, Neji-****kun****." **She made it to his weak form and lifted up his head by his chin. **"You're smart…but not smart enough to figure out how to get out of here."**

**xXx**

Outside, Tenten was laying on her bed, after being knocked out once again.

"Ichiro…look at him…he looks like he's dying…" Lian was sniffling and sobbing into her husband's jounin vest.

"He brought some of her memory back…he deserves this."

"I…"

"Hm?"

"…nothing. But…um…would you mind taking off the cape?"

"NEVER!!!" Ichiro jumped up and down, leaving Lian to stare and the empty vessels that were once two great friends.

**End**

**(1)** - "Kai" is japanese for release...or something like that. It's said when Ino goes back to her body from someone else's...and other stuff like that.**  
**

Man…I'm sorry I ended at such a…

Grr moment.

BWAHAHA!

This is a pretty short chapter compared to what I've done recently…but, hey! At least I updated!

Okay…so right after Neji grabbed Tenten's shoulders, he was forced into a genjutsu by her father, who had entered just moments before.

Does everyone understand that now?

Good.


	6. Figuring Things Out Isn't Always Good

Hey everyone! I'm bored…so I'm gonna update this story!

I'm just gonna finish this story before I update 'The Demon Within,' so don't expect anything for that story anytime soon.

HAHA

Last chapter was so mean of me XP

Okay…weeeeelll…

Enjoy!

Distractions 

Chapter 6: Figuring Things Out Isn't Always Good

Last time:

"_**Oh, please. This is no ordinary genjutsu, Neji-****kun**." She made it to his weak form and lifted up his head by his chin. "**You're smart…but not smart enough to figure out how to get out of here.**"_

This time:

Lee woke up from a long sleep and rubbed his forehead. "Ow...man, Neji, that was mean." He looked up and around. "Neji? Geez…he didn't even stay to make sure I was alright…maybe he's back at Tenten's house."

Lee hopped out of the building he was in towards Tenten's home.

"Lee, are you awake ye-" Gai-sensei looked around. "Lee?"

**xXx**

"NEJI-KUN!" Lee jumped into the broken window from earlier. "…not here? Tenten! Do you know where Neji is?"

No answer.

"Now, where could they have gone?! I remember Tenten's parents…she didn't seem too happy about them being there…" He gasped. "I better see the Hokage quick!"

**xXx**

"**Neji…how do you expect to get out of this?**" Tenten picked up his collar and threw him across the room. "**You can still feel the pain, whether it's real or not.**"

That's when it hit him. _It's NOT real! That's just it!_ Neji slowly and painfully got up and dragged himself over to the evil Tenten. "I'm…not going to…be stuck in here…forever! Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!" Neji quickly jabbed Tenten in the shoulder, chest, stomach, arms…anywhere with a chakra point. "Two hits…four…eight…16…32…" After those 32 pokes, Neji backed up a bit for the final blow of 64 punches.

"**Not today you won't…**" Tenten grabbed his arm and twisted it painfully, making Neji wince. "**So…you keep figuring things out. Well, here's something I'll tell you.**" She brought her mouth near his ear and whispered… "**Trying to stop me is a waste of your actual energy…I'm unbeatable here…**" Then she picked up Neji's shaking form and tossed him aside. "**I can only imagine what it's like to be like this. No options left,with the girl of your dreams reminding you of every mistake you've ever made…tell me, how does it feel?**"

"It feels…like…" Neji coughed and tried to attack, but it was wasted. Blood spurted from his mouth…and he fell to the ground.

"**Good. That's what I thought.**"

**xXx**

"Are you sure?"

"110 percent!"

"I'll send a group after her, then."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama!"

Lee left the room, feeling proud of his actions and hoping he would be put in charge of the mission because of it.

Inside, Tsunade was pondering on what was going on. Parents…kidnapping…? That doesn't make any sense…and what's Neji doing? This can only be bad news. She lifted her head and signaled to her assistant. "Shizune, go get Uchiha Sasuke here, immediately."

"Yes, ma'am." Shizune put her fingers together and poofed out of the room.

"What the hell is going on…?" Tsunade put a hand to her forehead and sighed.

**xXx**

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Shizune popped into the training grounds of the former Team 7.

"Yes?"

"Tsunade requests your presence immediately. It's extremely important." Shizune tried to keep her eyes just on the Uchiha, but couldn't help but notice the surprised and somewhat scared faces on Sasuke's teammates…Sakura's the most. "Don't worry, it's nothing about…um…"

Sasuke motioned that she could say the name freely.

"…Itachi. Just an…important mission nonetheless."

Sakura heaved a breath of relief, and went back to sparring with Naruto and Sai.

Shizune started to leave, with Sasuke following behind.

**xXx**

"Ichiro…what will we do when she wakes up? I told you, I'm not using that jutsu on her more than once, and she'll remember…" Lian talked to her husband over tea.

"I'm…well, I'm not sure. I respect that you don't want to use the jutsu again…but, if she remembers and tries to leave again, will you?" Ichiro took a sip of the tea.

"Well…" _No._ "We'll find out." She placed her cup down and left the room.

"Where are you going, Lian?" Ichiro called out to her.

"I'm going out for a bit, don't worry." She quickly left the house.

**xXx**

"Sasuke…I'm only going to send you."

"Why?"

"Because…I'm not sure if Lee has all his facts straight…if he's right, either way, the mission probably won't need a lot of people anyways."

Sasuke stood with an expressionless face. "And the mission being…?"

"According to Lee, Tenten…you know her?"

"The kunoichi who always has two buns on her head?"

"Correct. She has been kidnapped…by her own parents." Tsunade stared into Sasuke's face, and got a reply she least expected.

He snorted.

"Something funny?" Tsunade glared at the boy.

"Nothing. I'm sorry. That was disrespectful of me towards my fellow ninja." Sasuke bowed his head in apology.

"Fine, fine…just…bring her back, and find out what Neji's doing!" Tsunade pointed towards the door.

"Neji…? He was kidnapped too?" A confused expression appeared on his normally emotionless face.

"Uh…not that we know of, actually. But Lee can't find him anywhere, so check if he's there. It might take you a while to get over there, Tenten's parents apparently live in southern China…"

Sasuke's eyes bugged out. "Ch-China?!? That's at least a week away from here!"

"Then you better hurry, 'cause we don't know what's happening."

Sasuke bowed as an answer and quickly hurried out the door. _I'll make it there in less than a week…save Tenten…then I'll prove to all of Konoha that I can be trusted…_

**xXx**

"**This is pointless…it's not like I'm doing anything…**" Tenten sighed and looked around the room.

_**Wait a sec…I don't see a Neji anywhere…!**_ She hopped out of her seat and tried to turn around, but Neji quickly stabbed the illusion in the neck with a kunai. "**ACK! So…Neji…I guess you're…smarter…than you look…**"

"Don't…underestimate me…ever." Neji fell to his knees and stared up. _Tenten…I'll get out of this genjutsu soon enough…_

End 

UGH! I'm horrified at how short this is, but I needed to.

Next chapter's gonna be spicy and hot, baby!

I typed this up while listening to "Beautiful" and "I'll Make a Man Out of You" over and over and over and over and over…etc.

I, myself, can't wait for chapter 7!


	7. Sasuke Uchiha!

Alright…I know it's been a while…sorry 'bout that XD

I'm honestly, not sure how long this is going to be anymore XDD;;

I'm hoping it'll be under 10 chapters…I've never written a story that long before…ehh…

We'll see…

Distractions

Chapter 7: Sasuke Uchiha?!

_"Don't…underestimate me…__ever__." Neji fell to his knees and stared up. _Tenten…I'll get out of this genjutsu soon enough…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Tenten opened one eye. _What the…? Where am I? _ She looked around, still in a sleeping position. She saw a figure lying on the floor, and she quickly shot up in bed. "Neji?!"

His eyes were wide open, but she could tell he wasn't looking at anything. "Neji!!" She grabbed his shoulders and stood him upright. "Neji!!"

From the moment she touched his shoulders, Neji's eyes closed, then re-opened. _I'm out of the genjutsu!_ He looked in front of him. "Tenten…"

"Wha-what happened just now?!" Tenten yelled to him. "Who put you in a genjutsu!? How'd we get here!?"

"Tenten…calm down…they'll hear you!" Neji put a hand over her mouth and turned his head towards the door.

She grabbed his hand. "They? Whose they?!"

"…" Neji paused, not wanting to give her an answer.

"Neji. Answer me!"

"Your parents."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sasuke was running faster than ever before. _I need Konoha to accept me again! This is a perfect chance!_ He knew that no real danger would come while he was heading over, this wasn't going to be a tough mission. _Rescue a girl from her parents. How difficult._ He scoffed. _If this wasn't going to get me some recognition as someone besides a traitor, I wouldn't have accepted such an idiotic mission._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Lee walked back to the Hokage's office. "Soo…Hokage-sama…"

"I sent Sasuke."

"WHAT?!" Lee's eyes went wide at the elder woman. "B-…but…me…Sasuke…"

"…spit it out!"

Lee let his head hang down. "Nevermind."

"…alright. Then leave." Tsunade waved her hand out to him and turned in her chair.

Lee sighed, but obeyed.

Tsunade eyed him subtly. _He'll go anyways…if I'm right…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Lee walked out of the office, eyes burning like flames. _I want to go! I have to go! But…_ He turned back and looked at the back of Tsunade's head. _It was…Sasuke who was ordered to go. I shouldn't interfere with his mission. Besides, Sasuke might want to prove something with this mission…_

Lee hopped out of the building and towards home. _Sasuke doesn't know Tenten OR Neji…_

On the way back, all that was going through his head were doubts and hopes.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Tenten stared at Neji, confused and wide-eyed.

_My mother…and father…attacked Neji?!_

Everytime she repeated it, it sounded less and less likely. "Neji…I want a serious answer."

"I gave you one."

She glared at him. "Then, Neji dear, explain to me…why would they attack _you?_"

Neji lifted one eyebrow. "Right before they took you back here…do you remember anything?"

Tenten thought for a second. "Actually…well…no…Why?"

Neji sighed. _The memory wiping jutsu…did it really wear off?_ "What jutsu does your mother use?"

"Uhm…some…memory eras-" Tenten stopped mid-sentence.

Neji twitched as he saw her face pale.

"…why would she do that?"

Neji looked at her. "Well…I'm not sure…something with your father, but, uh…it wore of-"

"WHAT?!" Tenten screamed suddenly. Neji was lying on his back, taken by surprise of her outburst. When he saw tears start to form in her eyes…he jumped back up and grabbed her shoulders.

"T-Tenten…?"

"Mom…" Tenten looked up at Neji with watery eyes. "She's…"

"Dead."

Neji and Tenten turned to face the voice who finished Tenten's sentence. It was none other than her father Ichiro.

"D-Dad…" Tenten stared up at him. He looked back down at her, and when their eyes met, tears started to fall from hers. However, these were tears of _anger._

"Tenten…" Neji looked at her with a concerned face. "Don't-"

"DAD! WHY!? WHY IS MOM DEAD!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?!" Tenten jumped up at Ichiro. "AND WHY DID SHE USE HER JUTSU ON ME?! WHY DID YOU GUYS KIDNAP ME?! ANSWER ME!!"

Ichiro just stood his ground, taken aback by the daggers being glared at him. "Look…Tenten…you know I can't think straight sometimes! And I never wanted you to leave me…and when I finally visit, I find out there's a new guy in your life…well, I just kind of…"

"That's no excuse!" Tenten pointed an accusing finger at him. "You hurt Neji! And…Mom…"

"That was of her own choice…apparently…"

"Wait…how is she dead? How did you know that?" Neji gave Tenten a concerned look.

"Kinen Waipu no jutsu doesn't wear off unless the person who used it dies or goes into a coma of some sort…" Tenten sniffed.

"Well, then couldn't she just be in a coma instead of dead?"

"She's **dead**." Ichiro glared at the ground. "She probably committed suicide so the guilt of hurting her daughter would…go…away…"

"O-oh…"

…

"Well, on the bright side, your dad and I aren't fighting anymore! Ahaha…!" Neji tried to cheer the two sobbing shinobi up, but they just ignored him.

"Tenten, you should head back to Konoha."

She looked up at him. Staring into her father's eyes, she smiled. "Thanks, dad…"

She and Neji hopped up and out of the room. They ran down the street and into the forest.

…

…

…

…

…

After a few days, far into the forest while hopping through the trees, a flash of blue went right by them, knocking Tenten off her branch.

Neji just stared at what was a blur of blue and white. "What…the…HELL?!"

"HEY! You think maybe you could've HELPED ME?!" Tenten rubbed her butt and got back up. "That hurt, y'know."

Neji leaped down to the ground where she was. "My apologies. What was that?"

"A blue and white blur?"

…

…

…

Sasuke stopped in mid-run. Something from before…he had seen something while running through the forest, but what was it…

"…Oh! Now I know!" Sasuke poked the side of his head, matter-of-factly. "It was Neji and Tenten…yeah…"

…

"SHIT!"

Sasuke ran back to the forest where he had been those few minutes ago.

And he was moving FAST.

…

…

…

…

Once again, the blur knocked Tenten off her feet on a high-up branch and onto the ground.

"GAH! STOP IT WHATEVER YOU ARE!" Tenten shook a fist at the slowly stopping blur.

And there stood Uchiha Sasuke.

Neji and Tenten's mouths stood agape. "What are YOU doing here?!" They asked simultaneously, Neji's voice with a bit more aggression then Tenten's.

"Well, I was sent to bring my fellow ninja back home after being kidnapped by her i _parents…_ /i " Sasuke smirked as Tenten blushed and turned her head away. "But I see you've got it covered."

"Then why'd you come to us?"

"Mind if I travel back to Konoha with the both of you? Or would you rather go…alone? Hm?" Sasuke raised his eyebrows to emphasize "alone" and tried his hardest to hold back a laugh as Neji's cheeks turned pink.

"We'll just be holding you back, you can go on ahead, Sasuke." Tenten motioned in the direction Konoha was.

Sasuke looked at her, then up at Hyuuga. He smirked. "Alright. I'll tell Tsunade-sama you two were fine and that Lee was just overreacting."

"Alright! Nice seeing you again!" Tenten waved at him until he was completely out of site.

"…"

"God! Why would Tsunade send HIM! I don't even know him!" Tenten started ranting as Neji stared at her. "I mean, I would've expected her to send Lee if anything! But the u Uchiha /u ?! That's so STU-" She was cut off by Neji's hand on her mouth.

"Shut. Up."

Tenten laughed it off and hugged him again. It was a long trip back to Konoha.

Back home…

b **END STORY** /b

GOD

FINALLY

Gyaaaggghh…I hate this story DX

-shot-

XD Anyhow, Sasuke was just there…well…I forgot. So I just worked my way into getting rid of him…XD

It's been a LONG time…and I'm sorry about the wait everyone ;3; I really am.

BUT NOW I CAN FINALLY GET BACK TO WORK ON MY ANGSTY STORY YAYYYY 8DD

Even though Tenten's mom committing suicide to save her daughter isn't exactly NOT angsty...e.e

Word Count: 1,375


End file.
